Kill This Love
by Dark Rose Kagypsha
Summary: Setelah Sakura, Sasuke, dan Naruto berhasil menghancurkan dunia yang diciptakan Kakashi. Mereka akhirnya bertemu dan bertarung. Sasuke dan Naruto yang melawan Obito, dan Kakashi yang menculik Sakura dan menyiksanya dengan kenikmatan. [a Kakashi/Sakura story]


Kill This Love

a Naruto Fanfiction

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

**KILL THIS LOVE**

Sakura The Witch, Naruto The Eye, dan Sasuke The Devil berhadapan dengan musuh mereka, Kakashi The Lord dan Obito The Knight.

Angkasa yang hampa udara tersebut semakin sunyi tanpa ada satu orang pun bicara, hanya tatapan membunuh dari Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto. Terutama Sakura, dia menatap tajam kearah Kakashi yang terus saja memandangi Sakura dengan tenang.

Rasa sakit yang Sakura rasakan dihatinya pada Kakashi begitu kuat. Lebih kuat dari apapun, hingga membuat Sakura dan kedua sahabatnya berhasil menghancurkan alam semesta yang dibuat Kakashi.

"Ayo kita bunuh mereka" ucap Naruto.

"Tidak, aku tidak bernafsu membunuh mereka" ucap Sakura sambil menatap tajam kearah Kakashi, "Ayo kita pergi saja" lanjutnya dan berbalik arah membelakangi Kakashi dan Obito.

"Baiklah" ucap Naruto.

Sasuke dan Naruto berbalik, dan mereka bertiga berjalan bersama-sama untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut namun tiba-tiba Sakura berhenti.

Didalam pikirannya Sakura melihat kejadian dimana ia dan Kakashi berhubungan seks, seperti sebuah gambar bergerak. Padahal ia tidak pernah melakukan hal itu sama sekali.

Sakura berbalik dan berjalan menuju Kakashi. Jarak mereka masih cukup jauh namun lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Sakura memandangi Kakashi, 'Apa maksudmu menunjukkan ini, Kakashi?' tanya Sakura dari dalam hatinya.

Sasuke dan Naruto menghampiri Sakura dengan cemas.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke cemas.

Kakashi membuka masker yang dari tadi menyembunyikan wajahnya dan membuat Sakura dan kedua sahabatnya terkejut. Dia melesat dengan cepat ke arah Sakura dan keduanya menghilang.

"Kemana dia membawa Sakura!?" Sasuke berteriak marah.

Obito menyeringai, "Lawan kalian adalah aku" ucap Obito dan menyerang kearah Sasuke dan Naruto dengan tiba-tiba.

Pertarungan pun tak terelakkan lagi.

Sementara itu, di tempat lain, Kakashi telah menelanjangi Sakura dan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak ingat? Biar aku membantumu" ucap Kakashi.

Ia menindih tubuh telanjang Sakura dan memasukkan penisnya kedalam vagina Sakura. Mendorong-dorong penisnya menuju rahim Sakura dan membuat Sakura berteriak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" ucap Sakura, ia berniat menampar pipi Kakashi namun berhasil ditepis.

"Bukankah selama ini kita selalu melakukannya?" jawab Kakashi tenang sambil terus menusukan penisnya ke rahim Sakura dan menciumi lehernya.

Sakura terdiam tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Kakashi yang aneh.

Kakashi menghentikan ciumannya dan menatap wajah Sakura.

"Kau tidak menyadarinya atau tidak ingin mengakuinya? Selama ini jiwamu selalu bersamaku saat kau tertidur dan kita sering melakukan ini. Kau ingat?" seringai Kakashi.

Sakura teringat apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya saat dia bangun dan sensasi yang ia rasakan saat ia bermimpi berhubungan seksual dengan seseorang yang tidak bisa ia ingat wajahnya, yang terasa begitu nyata.

"Tidak mungkin" guman Sakura.

Kakashi yang melihat Sakura melamun tidak akan membiarkan wanita itu beristirahat sejenak. Ia memperkeras penisnya dan mempercepat serta memperdalam tusukannya hingga membuat Sakura berteriak untuk kedua kalinya.

Sasuke terhenti dari pertarungan setelah mendengar dua kali teriakan Sakura, "Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura?" ucap Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Biarkan saja mereka, mereka pasti sedang bersenang-senang" ucap Obito dan melanjutkan pertarungannya melawan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Kali ini Sasuke sedikit kehilangan fokusnya.

"Sasuke!" teriak Naruto menyadarkan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau sungguh jahat. Kau lebih jahat dari Iblis!" ucap Sakura kepada Kakashi yang masih menikmati vagina Sakura.

Kakashi berhenti, ia mengeluarkan penisnya dari vagina Sakura.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang bahwa aku tidak jahat, bukan?" balas Kakashi.

Kakashi kembali menikmati tubuh Sakura, menciumi lehernya dan melahap bibir Sakura. Setelah puas dengan bibir Sakura, Kakashi menelusuri payudara Sakura dan mengulumnya, membuat Sakura mendesah pelan. Setelah ia selesai dengan buah dada Sakura, Kakashi menyusuri perut datar Sakura dan menciuminya sesaat. Meneruskan ciumannya ke vagina perempuan itu, menjilatinya dan melahap bibir vagina Sakura.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan desahannya, sehingga terdengar samar-samar di tempat Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang bertarung dengan Obito. Membuat keduanya seketika berhenti.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah" jawab Sasuke, ia menatap kesekelilingnya dengan curiga.

"Shhh, aku memperdengarkan teriakan dan desahan-desahanmu itu kepada mereka, apa kau ingin sahabat-sahabatmu itu tahu apa yang kita lakukan disini?" ucap Kakashi sambil menyeringai.

"Licik! Apa kau tidak malu dengan apa yang kau lakukan ini?" ucap Sakura marah.

Kakashi tidak peduli. Ia kembali memasukan penisnya ke dalam vagina Sakura. Kali ini Sakura menutup mulutnya dan berusaha menahan suaranya. Sementara Kakashi terus mendorong-dorongkan penisnya didalam lubang vagina Sakura.

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Bercinta dengan Rajamu sendiri" sindir Kakashi.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengagumimu. Aku tidak pernah memimpikan bercinta denganmu" ucap Sakura dingin.

"Benarkah?" balas Kakashi santai, "Aku selalu menunggu saat aku bisa menyentuhmu secara nyata" ucapnya.

Kakashi semakin mempercepat gerakan penisnya, ia hampir klimaks, membuat Sakura harus menahan desahan beberapa kali. Perempuan itu menutup matanya. Akhirnya sperma Kakashi keluar dan memenuhi rahim Sakura. Saat Kakashi ingin melanjutkan tiba-tiba Sakura mendorong tubuh Kakashi.

"Aku tidak ingin" ucap Sakura dan memukul wajah Kakashi hingga berdarah.

Kakashi berhenti. Ia menatap mata Sakura dalam. Lalu mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang vagina Sakura. Kakashi membangunkan tubuhnya yang menindih Sakura. Membiarkan Sakura bangun dan berdiri.

"Kau pasti tidak ingin mereka melihatmu seperti ini, bukan?" ucap Kakashi yang melihat Sakura menunduk malu.

Seperti sebuah sihir, Kakashi mengembalikan keadaan Sakura seperti semula.

"Beginikah caramu memperbaiki sesuatu yang kau rusak?" sindir Sakura.

"Ya" ucap Kakashi bangga.

"Meski begitu, kau tidak bisa memperbaiki jiwa kami yang kau rusak" ucap Sakura dan menghilang.

"Sakura!" Sasuke melihat Sakura muncul dan menghampirinya.

"Aku berhasil melukainya" ucap Sakura tersenyum, menyembunyikan apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya dari sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Sakura.

Terlihat Kakashi muncul dan bergabung dengan Obito.

"Apa kau menikmatinya, saat aku me-" ucapan Kakashi terpotong.

"Diam!" bentak Sakura geram.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Aku menginginkan Sakura" ucap Kakashi.

Sasuke masih menatap Sakura dengan bingung, "Sakura, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Tidak akan, dia adalah bagian dari kami" jawab Naruto.

"Lain kali kita pasti akan membunuhnya" ucap Sakura, ia berbalik dan berjalan.

"Ya, kita pasti akan membunuhnya" ucap Naruto yakin dan membuntuti Sakura dari belakang yang diikuti oleh Sasuke.

Kali ini mereka benar-benar pergi.

'Lain kali aku akan membunuhmu, Kakashi' ucap Sakura.


End file.
